Rehabilitation strategies for the hearing impaired will be developed and evaluated. Strategies for speech and auditory training of hearing impaired children and speech-reading training of adults will be considered. The impact of tactile and visual sensory aids on learning rates will be investigated and new types of sensory aids will be developed including a computer-simulated master hearing aid and an experiental visual speech display system. Basis data on the effect of classroom acounstics (i.e. reverberation) on developmental speech discrimination in hearing-impaired children will be measured and appropriate sensory aids developed to reduce the deleterious effects of reverbration.